Madeline Malfoy The only Gryffindor Malfoy
by Cora519
Summary: Madeline is Draco's only sister and now she's in Gryfinndor. Is it mistake or is it to be? Follows Madeline's life through her first year of Hogwarts.
1. New Beginnings

The life of Madeline Malfoy- The only Gryffindor Malfoy

The first Chapter- New Beginnings

"Goodbye, Mother, goodbye, Father" chorused Madeline as she swung one leg over her brother's Nimbus 2001. Draco did the same as she shrunk Madeline's and his own trunks and dropped them into his robe pocket. "I bid you goodbye, Mother and Father" stated Draco, solemnly and kicked off from the ground.

Soon they where off, through the clouds heading to Kings Cross Train Station to catch the Hogwarts Express. For Madeline, this was her very first year in Hogwarts but you wouldn't be surprised if she was a Beauxbâtons student. She had silvery blond hair which was now plaited into two neat braids and her face had a soft side to it but with the usual Malfoy look to it. But her most elegant feature was her metallic turquoise eyes which were added with thick long eyelashes that gave her a quite cute look.

In a while, Draco spotted the station and started to head downwards and landed softly. He shrunk his broom and dropped it into his pocket and fished out Madeline's trunk. "There, go find some friends but if you need me I'll be in the carriage with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and Pansy, okay?" Draco said to his only sister with a soft tone to his voice. In real life, he did care a whole lot about his sister but as a Malfoy he was too prudent to admit that directly.

Draco had run through to Platform 9 3/4 to his friends to leave Madeline nervously at the wall. With a heave of pure courage she ran through the wall to find herself on the platform. She looked around to see many wizards and witches around her age saying goodbye to their parents before boarding the grand steam train.

Madeline just swished her cloak Malfoy-style and boarded the scarlet train with her nose high. She peeked through the small windows in the doors of each compartment; curiously, she saw a few Slytherins and familiar faces included her father's-much-hated Harry Potter but Madeline wasn't the person that judged people on other's opinions. Soon she found a empty compartment, Madeline was used to being alone or being away from other girls' company.

Madeline found a book and tucked her feet under herself and right away she was fully absorbed into the story.

"Umm. Could we sit here?" asked a strangely familiar red-head girl who was accompanied by a blond girl who too looked familiar.

"Sure.", Madeline replied quietly glancing from her book, "I'm Madeline Malfoy, Draco's younger sister. I'm in my first year."

The two friends exchanged nervous and angry looks before introducing themselves as Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood in their third year. Madeline noticed the uncomfortable tone in their voices so returned to the comfort of her book. In a bit, the train slowed down to stop and you could hear the loud thunder of Hagrid yelling "First Years! First Years to me!"

Ginny and Luna left with a quick "See you around" from Ginny. With a deep sigh, Madeline picked herself up and dragged herself off the train towards the great-big figure called Hagrid. Once Hagrid gathered all of the first years he lead them to about a hundred small row boats floating on the water facing the grand castle of Hogwarts.

Quickly she found a boat with Violet Brown and Alice Chang which both had a brother or sister already in their fifth year like Draco. They were also a bit cold towards her but much warmer than Ginny and Luna. They found that she was nothing like a death eater but actually caring and nice towards them, even if they were muggle born or half blood. By the time they arrived at the doors of the castle, they were strong friends.

From there Professor McGonall took over to take them for the Feast and the Sorting Hat.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because your own house will be like a family at school. You'll share your common room, dormitories and classes with the same house." Announced Professor McGonall to the first graders when they arrived at the door. "The Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin and each house has produced many famous witches and wizards. So your achievements and mistakes with are paid with house points. I hope you are a credit to which ever house you are placed into by the Sorting Hat."

The doors swung open showing the four long tables of students and high table with the Professors sitting. The ceiling wasn't visible, only a stormy sky, decorated with lit candles. Dumbledore announced the sorting ceremony and the sorting began. Violet was first to be put into Gryffindor causing a polite applaud. Soon it was Madeline's turn.

"Malfoy, Madeline."

Madeline quickly ran up to the stool with a flick of a braid and the raggy hat was placed on her head. "Ssss- no, you are rather smart and brave too. But better to put you in-! "


	2. Given Task and Enjoyment Away From Home

The life of Madeline Malfoy- The only Gyfinndor Malfoy

The life of Madeline Malfoy- The only Gyfinndor Malfoy

The Second Chapter- Given task and enjoyment away from home.

"**GRIFFINDOR!"**

A miserable look covered Madeline's face as she walked down from the platform to the Gryffindor table. 'Father is not going to be happy' thought Draco and Madeline at once. She saw Violet and Alice had saved her a spot so ran over to them and sat just as her tears started to overflow. Madeline had been always sensitive and emotional. She couldn't bear what Lucius would do to her when he heard the news.

_At Malfoy Manor_

"What?!" yelled Lucius, "You're in GRIFFINDOR?!"

Madeline nodded, sadly with Draco at her side defending her. The three Malfoys heard foot steps coming towards them, when Lucius saw who he was he bowed deeply , "My Lord" he whispered as the other two bowed too, eyes straying from the horrible sight.

"You say that your daughter is in GRYFINNDOR?" spat Voldemort at Lucius as the younger Malfoys were scurried off by their protective mother.

"Hmmm." Voldemort thought out loud, "A good opportunity for a spy for Potter."

"But, my Lord, Madeline is too young for this job, give it to Draco, Madeline will fail you." Stuttered Lucius, even though he was a terrible father, he never wanted to fail his master.

"You are right, Lucius. She is too young. Draco will have to take this opportunity with your daughter by his side." He told Lucius before exiting the room, "You may tell them in private."

"Draco, Madeline, you have a job from the Dark Lord… Madeline and Draco will spy on Potter, no matter what. Draco, this is your job, your sister is only assisting you from the Gryffindor common room." Lucius announced to his only two children and left the room like his Lord has done before.

Madeline began to sob as she collapsed to the marble floor. "Oh Draco. I'm scared. I'm scared we'll fail." Draco helped his sister up before embracing her in brotherly hug. "He'll blame me, so it'll be okay. He won't punish me that hard." Reassured Draco, "Just make sure Potter or the Headmaster doesn't find out and you'll be okay. Come on, we need to be heading back."

Draco grabbed a handful of floo powder and helped both Madeline and himself into the clean fireplace. He angrily yelled, "Hogwarts, Headmaster's office." Carefully he stepped out of the dusty fire place to see Dumbledore patiently waiting for the two, smiling. "Anything you want to tell me, Miss and Mr. Malfoy?" Dumbledore asked, curiously. Madeline nearly told the headmaster of their job Voldemort as assigned them but luckily, Draco covered her mouth just in time. "Not at all, Professor." Answered Draco instead of Madeline.

Once they were out of earshot and walking in the dark and lonely window Draco whispered, "Remember? Don't let it get out and you'll be safe!" Madeline whispered an apology and Draco escorted her to Gyfinndor portrait. She said the password and entered the warm common room. She breathed in the warm atmosphere as she walked up the stair to the girls' dormitory to be greeted by a swarm of girls, all curious and wanting to know how a Malfoy got to be a Gryffindor. 'This will be a long night' thought Madeline as she started her story.

The next morning was rather pleasant; people didn't shoot her cold looks now with the reassurance of her as a Gryffindor but seriously, they didn't know much about her _real _life. All through the day she tried to forget the task Voldemort had given her.

First, she had breakfast which for once was not stonily silent but the exact opposite! Then her first lessons began. Like Hermione, Madeline was a keen student. She had already learnt all books by heart and tried out a few spells already to find out they all worked! But the highlight of her day was Quidditch Try outs.

Finally, Madeline had a chance to show off in front of Gryffindors and especially, Harry Potter, the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She had swooped and spun in the air on Draco's Nimbus 2001 and after her 'performance' she had received a round of applaud despite Harry's shocked expression.

"But Harry, she could help us win this year!" said Ron to his best friend Harry.

"She a Malfoy for Merlin's sake! And since when have you been keen with Malfoys?"

"Well, she's kinda… hot. And still you should let her on the team!"

"So you can get closer to her? Anyway I will anyway, With Alice Cho and Andrea Andrew, all chasers. Seriously, the rest are rubbish!"

The next morning at breakfast, Madeline received two letters, one from Lucius and one from Harry.

The one from Lucius read that Draco and she will not come home for Christmas because of Voldemort being housed at Malfoy Manor.

The other one read that she was Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. This was no surprise to Madeline as she had natural talent from her father and brother.


	3. Slytherin versus Gryffindor

The life of Madeline Malfoy- The only Gryffindor Malfoy

The life of Madeline Malfoy- The only Gryffindor Malfoy

The Third Chapter- Slytherin versus Gryffindor

Many days sped past, along with classes and Quidditch training session until it was the first Quidditch game of the year. Harry was angrily excited about their first match, another chance to beat Draco.

Colin Crevvy, the school journalist, had started a school newspaper and today's headlines read: **Malfoy vs. Malfoy: Sibling Rivalry Can't Get Any Bigger!** Madeline snarled at the newspaper and knew that wasn't true. Draco would probably try a bit less for her to win her first Quidditch game!

Soon enough, the Gryffindor team and the Slytherin team was all lined up on the pitch with the rest of the school cheering them on. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the two teams shot up until they were about 50 meters mid-air. With the second blow, the game played into action!

Lee Jordan commentated: "Malfoy has the quaffle, passes it to Chang. Taken by Slytherin. Shoots, misses! Yes! Back to Andrew- SCORES! I think Potter saw something! Malfoy swoops in to check! YES, definitely the SNITCH!"

From there, Harry and Draco bumped and flew at each other, trying to get the snitch. The game continued but all of the audience was watching the two fighting mid-air for the Golden Snitch. Madeline got the quaffle and weaved in and out of the brooms, heading straight to the three hoops at the end of the pitch. "Better keep scoring than wait for those boys to catch the snitch." Madeline thought as she threw the quaffle into the hoop.

Finally, Harry caught the Snitch and the game ended. The Gryffindor Team ran off the pitch cheering, all happy and over-joyed. "First game for the year AND against Slytherin and we WIN!" exclaimed Ron as they ran into the locker room. Madeline felt dizzy with excitement as she pulled off her Gryffindor Quidditch robes and stepped into to the hot shower to clean herself up like the other member of the team was doing. She scrubbed her hair as she thought everything thoroughly, she felt a bit suspicious of Draco. Maybe he didn't catch it on purpose for her to win, it could be true, the teams were tying when they spotted the snitch. She settled with a "No way" as she dried herself and slipped into her normal robes.

When she stepped through the portrait hole, she saw total chaos or celebration. Nearly everyone was drinking butterbeer and celebrating on the Gryffindors' first win of the year. She tried to slip through unnoticed but she was caught and pulled out into the crowd as the "Gryffindor Chaser!" and cheered by the crowd. A smile sneaked onto her face, this was the first time she had recognition of her doings. Life seemed to be looking up from there.


	4. Secrets Revealed

The life of Madeline Malfoy- The only Gryffindor Malfoy

The life of Madeline Malfoy- The only Gryffindor Malfoy

The Fourth Chapter- Secrets Revealed

Madeline, Alice and Violet giggled all the way to their common, whispering about the little incident in Potions just before their dismissal of their classes for the Christmas holidays. Alexandra Cinders, a rather ugly Slytherin, had accidentally tripped over clumsy Diana's foot leading to fall straight lip-to-lip into Snape.

The trio steeped through the portrait hole into the crowd of fifth and sixth years celebrating a break from tests. For Madeline life was about perfect except the task from Voldemort. Truthfully, she did keep an eye on Harry but all he did was always just mucking about with his best friends. She glanced at the three fifth year Gryffindors, all smiling and happy, she scowled slightly, it wasn't really full on jealousy but a bit of her own strain of happiness kicking in.

The racket died down and the Golden Trio picked up their books and headed out of the Common Room to the Library. Madeline picked her own too and followed them; she needed to have a bit of a study anyway.

"Don't you think Madeline have been kind spying on us lately?" asked Harry to his best friends, suspiciously. Ron nodded but Hermione shook her head, "I've talked to her and she is nothing like her ferret brother." Ignoring Hermione's words, Harry lead them into a strange, winding path but Madeline just went into the Library. Hermione shot him a 'told you so' look as she pushed open the heavy wooden door of the Library.

Madeline wasn't stupid enough to follow them when they looked as if they were lost. She had genes of a Slytherin, cunning and sneaky. Carefully, she skimmed through the Library for a book on Potions for her Potions assignment or punishment from Snape from laughing at him for the little incident. The three fifth years entered, Harry eying her suspiciously, Ron a bit pink-eared but Hermione genuinely just smiling. Madeline smiled to herself; they had no proof of her spying on them, good.

The hours began to turn late and Madam Pince ushered them all out of the Library to "Go warm yourselves up!" Madeline yawned and shivered, it sure was freezing, Christmas was definitely soon! When she got into the common room, she thought she melted; the air was nice and heavy and generally warm! Snuggled into an armchair, she opened a book, one ear concentrated on a particular group of Gryffindors.

"Harry! What? You, the youngest auror of Wizarding History?!" squealed a particular bushy-haired bookworm.

"Shhh!" Harry hushed, pointing his head at the Malfoy sitting not-too-far away.

"If you're going to act like that, I'll go up and tell her!"

Ah hah! News for her father, the very best, indeed! Not breaking her act she flicked a page, pretending to not notice the announcement. After a few minutes, she put away her book and walked to the Slytherin's Common Room. It was spine-chilling inside the common room which was furnished more like a dungeon than a place to warm up. "Draco?" she called, quietly to find Draco rather cozy next to Pansy. Pansy smirked before Madeline pulled Draco up to his feet and into a corner.

"I have news on Harry!" she hissed into his ear," He's a official trained auror! The youngest."

"What?!" Draco gaped, "Wow, you're good at this stuff!"

"You probably forgot the whole thing! And you can tell father, for your own sake."

With the last word she swished her Hogwarts cloak and exited the 'dungeon'.


	5. Attention Readers!

Attention Readers:

Attention Readers:

I won't be writing another chapter until I receive at least one review. Not like the review I got which was everything else from encouraging. I just find that I could be wasting my time writing this when I could be starting a nice hot Dramione.

So I'll be checking my inbox for a review or just consider this fanfic finished and done with. I just need to see if anyone is really reading this or I'm a victim of sympathy.

Thanks anyways,

Tina Hart Lee xx


End file.
